


How To Become A Dorito

by AquaBurst07



Series: Genderbender Reverse Falls [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Bill Cipher is a teenager here, Body Horror, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Gen, Genderbending, Reverse Pines, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to find out the secret of Kemet, Ren, soon to be Bill Cipher, decides to read the Book of Thoth with drastic results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Become A Dorito

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys; this is what I imagine Bill’s origin in my genderbent/reverse falls universe to be. Because nothing says Christmas like Bill transforming into a floating Dorito? 
> 
> While I know Bill was originally from another dimension, I wanted to play around with an origin story like this in this fanfic universe. Also because I’m a YGO dork and love acient Egypt too much

Pepi stared at his friend, heart pounding. “This is a bad idea, Ren.” 

“You say that all the time, Pepi,” the woman scoffed. 

“This is serious! You are about to read of the Book of Thoth, not a worthless tome! The gods will punish you for this! You know what happens to people who tried.” 

Her stomach twisted. She remembered –the prince who read it killed his family and then himself thanks to the Gods, guarding its knowledge in the cambers. Is this good idea? What if Thoth does punish her? 

No. 

If this is what it takes to know all the secrets in Kemet, then so shall it be. Nothing bad will happen. She got into the tomb fine and no guardian ghost was in sight, even if it was a huge pain to break into. If the gods truly wanted to punish her, then they would’ve done it already. Some beings they are. 

“I know,” she said, grip on the book tightening. “I came this far. I need to go all the way. Gods be damned.” 

Looking down at the book, her heart began to pound. This is it. No turning back.

Squinting her eyes to read the hieroglyphs in the darkness of the torch light chamber, Ren read the book aloud.

For a moment, nothing happened. 

Then, all hell broke loose. 

The woman floated a few feet in the air. Pepi grabbed her hand, trying to pull her down, but it was no use. 

Her eyes merged into one, causing her to scream. Her skin sizzled as her torso and head turned into a bright shade of blue and her arms became darker. 

Pepi stared at his friend in horror. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t know any spells to stop something like this? 

Why did he let this happen? He knew this was a bad idea. 

Ren screamed even louder as her body, slowly, contorted into a flat pyramid. 

Many images flashed before her eye. A portal. A man. Buildings. Everything in the universe.

Moments later, everything faded to black as she was sucked into the Mindscape.


End file.
